Pertemuan Tidak Terduga
by Krupuk Renyah
Summary: [Side Story from Meanie Make Over!] Seungcheol sadar bahwa pertemuannya dengan Jeonghan waktu itu berhasil membuatnya tidak betah lagi menjomblo. /Seungcheol x Jeonghan (Seunghan/Jeongcheol). Cerita unyu-unyu/


"Nah, karena aku bertemu pemilik butiknya secara langsung. Maukah kau menemaniku berkeliling sambil memilih baju?"

Jeonghan terkekeh lalu mengangguk ketika pelanggan perempuan itu menatapnya berharap. Dia memekik senang dan setelahnya menggeret lengan Jeonghan dengan menggebu-gebu.

Dan, jangan lupakan tiga pria yang duduk _**tepar**_ di kursi tunggu. Dengan banyak sekali _**paper bag**_ berisikan barang-barang di sekitar mereka.

"Sudah abaikan saja mereka, mereka _**bodyguard**_ ku kok. Ehehe"

"Aku mendengarnya, Minki Noona!"

"Aku bukan bodyguard! Dasar _**blonde**_ gila!"

"Jangan teriak-teriak. Kalian membuatku malu, tahu!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jodoh**

 **Seunghan**

 **Romance, Fluff**

 **Oneshot**

 **Warning : GS (Genderswitch), Typos, Cerita unyu-unyu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jeonghan mengelap wajahnya dengan lengan kanannya. Wajahnya terdapat banyak noda tepung, di celemek hitamnya lebih parah. Ia mendesah puas, sebelum memasukkan kue-kue kering yang telah dihias itu untuk dimasukkan dalam oven.

"Kue lagi?" Jihoon muncul tiba-tiba dibelakangnya dengan tangan yang terulur mengambil gelas.

"Yups," jawabnya dengan senyum lebar.

Jihoon menatapnya dengan pandangan bak anjing minta dipungut "Ikuuut.."

"Bukannya hari ini kau kencan dengan Soonyoung, ya?" balas Jeonghan lalu melirik _**sticky notes**_ kuning yang ditempel di kulkas.

Jihoon mengaduh lalu mendesis "Oh iya. Lupa, ya ampun lupa sekali!"

Melihat Jihoon yang jadi kelabakan itu, Jeonghan lantas terbahak "Sudah sana mandi, siap-siap. Nanti Soonyoung keburu datang"

Jihoon mengangguk cepat lalu menghadiahkan Jeonghan sebuah pelukan erat yang singkat.

" _ **I love u**_ , unnie.."

"Simpan itu untuk Soonyoung nanti"

"Ck, setidaknya jawab dulu kenapa sih," Jihoon mendumel. Jeonghan menepuk kepala adiknya sayang.

" _ **Love u too, sister**_. Sudah cepat mandi!"

Berakhir dengan Jeonghan yang menendang bokong Jihoon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sore itu, Jeonghan sudah siap pergi. Dengan jeans sobek-sobek dibagian lutut dan paha, sweater putih tulang, dan masker hitam. Ia berhenti disebuah bangunan tua tapi tampak terawat itu.

Ditangannya terdapat dua _**paper bag**_ berukuran agak besar, dan ia berjalan mengendap-endap didepan pintu bangunan tadi.

Jeonghan menurunkan maskernya dibawah dagu dan bersiap untuk meletakkan dua _**paper bag**_ nya sebelum seorang anak muncul dengan mulut siap bicara.

"Sstt.." Jeonghan buru-buru meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir anak itu. Dan perempuan kecil itu mengangguk patuh.

"Aku akan meletakkannya disini-" jeda sedikit setelah Jeonghan menaruh _**paper bag**_ nya didepan pintu, "-kalau ada yang tanya ini dari siapa, bilang saja tidak tahu, oke? Aku minta tolong padamu" bisiknya lirih sekali.

"Apa Nona orang yang selama ini sering mengirim kue-kue ini kemari?" tanyanya dengan nada polos yang lucu.

Jeonghan cuma tersenyum "Aku pergi ya, daaah." Ia mengakhiri dengan lambaian tangan dan perempuan kecil itu tersenyum lebar sambil membalas lambaian tangan Jeonghan.

Jeonghan berlalu dari situ, dan ia tersenyum lega. Tangannya melepas masker yang sedari tadi bertengger di dagunya dan menggulung rambut panjangnya dengan jepit rambut.

"Ahh, jadi kau orangnya"

Seseorang menggumam disampingnya dan itu membuat Jeonghan menoleh kaget.

"Anak-anak bilang kalau mereka sering dapat kiriman kue kering yang ditinggalkan di depan pintu panti. Jadi orangnya..kau?"

Mulut Jeonghan menganga, apalagi waktu laki-laki ini menatapnya curiga.

"Aku tidak punya maksud apa-apa, sungguh!"

Laki-laki itu tertawa dan mengangguk kearah Jeonghan "Iya, iya. Percaya. Aku tahu kau, kok"

"Memang iya?"

"Kau Yoon Jeonghan yang punya butik didaerah Gangnam kan?"

Jeonghan mengangguk kalem sebelum ia membelalakkan matanya "Oh aku tahu kau! Kau yang kemarin dengan dua laki-laki dan satu perempuan _**blonde**_ yang datang ke butik dua hari yang lalu, kan?"

Wajah laki-laki itu berubah malas "Iya. Maafkan soal kakak ku yang tempo hari. Dia sungguh cerewet dan banyak maunya" dengusnya.

"Tidak masalah, kok"

"Aku Choi Seungcheol" ucapnya dengan tangan terulur yang disambut baik oleh si perempuan.

"Aku Yoon Jeonghan. Tolong jangan bilang apa-apa pada anak-anak, ya? Pleasee.."

"Baik. Tapi sebagai ucapan terimakasihnya, kau harus menemaniku ke suatu tempat!"

"Huh?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namanya Choi Seungcheol. Laki-laki mapan berusia dua puluh empat tahun yang betah sekali menjomblo.

Seungcheol punya adik kandung laki-laki bernama Mingyu. Satu kakak perempuan beda Ibu bernama Minki, perempuan itu blesteran Jepang. Dan adik laki-laki beda Ibu lagi bernama Hansol, dia blesteran Amerika.

Meskipun mereka punya Ibu yang berbeda-beda, mereka tetap bersaudara dekat layaknya saudara kandung sendiri.

"Kau kenal baik dengan Wonwoo?"

Tanya Seungcheol sore itu pada Jeonghan. Semenjak insiden jalan berdua seminggu yang lalu, Jeonghan jadi malu untuk sekedar menyapa laki-laki ini. Sementara Seungcheol malah terus-terusan berusaha membuat Jeonghan bicara lagi padanya.

Alis Jeonghan bertaut "Kau kenal Wonwoo juga?"

"Iya. Wonwoo itu pacarnya adikku. Mingyu"

Mendadak, Jeonghan jadi teringat dengan laki-laki paling tinggi diantara dua laki-laki lain yang mampir kebutiknya "Aku tidak pernah bertemu Mingyu langsung. Jadinya tidak tahu"

Seungcheol tertawa. Jeonghan menahan napas sebentar.

"Hei. Melamun ya?"

"A-aku, tidak" sahut Jeonghan gugup.

"Kau manis sekali. Sudah punya pacar?"

Bagus. Sepertinya Jeonghan akan sering kena penyakit jantung setelah ini

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sore sekali pulangnya. Baru darimana, Hyung?"

"Tadi mampir sebentar" jawab Seungcheol pendek. Tangannya sibuk melepas sepatu, kaos kaki dan terakhir adalah pakaian atasnya.

Hansol mendesis dengan alis yang saling bertaut "Mampir? Kerumah siapa? Pacarmu? Setahuku kau belum dapat pacar? Ah atau-"

"Atau apa? Dasar yang mentang-mentang sudah punya pacar" Seungcheol menatapnya datar dan menyangking barang-barang untuk dimasukkan ke kamarnya.

"Mingyu dan Minki Noona kemana?"

"Entah. Mingyu Hyung tadi keluar, lalu Minki Noona belum pulang dari tadi siang"

Seungcheol berkacak pinggang "Keluar? Naik apa?"

Hansol mengangkat bahu dan menjawab tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari televisi "Mungkin pakai mobil, aku tadi dengar suara mesin mobil di nyalakan"

"Yakin pakai mobil? Mobil Mingyu masih kusita dan baru saja kubawa pulang"

"Iya yakin, aku tadi memang -eh tunggu. Apa aku tadi mengatakan mobil?" mata Hansol memandang kosong tiba-tiba.

"Iya, dik"

"ASTAGA HYUNG! MINGYU HYUNG PAKAI MOBILKU! DASAR SETAN, BAGAIMANA DIA BISA DAPAT KUNCINYA?!"

Helaan napas berat keluar dari mulut Seungcheol. Mingyu memang sedang ia hukum untuk tidak pakai mobil selama sebulan. Bocah itu kadang lupa diri dan sering main keluar tanpa kenal waktu.

"Oke tenang, Hansol. Aku akan menyuruh Minki Noona supaya menyeret bocah itu untuk pulang" Final Seungcheol lalu mengeluarkan ponsel untuk menelepon kakak sulungnya.

Hansol mendumel tiada henti. Dan ia berharap kalau kakak perempuannya berubah jadi galak dan memarahi Mingyu supaya laki-laki itu tidak kabur sembarangan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kalau dihitung dalam kurun waktu satu bulan, ini adalah pertemuan yang entah ke berapa lagi bagi mereka. Atapun sejak dua malam yang lalu ketika Seungcheol datang kerumah Jeonghan dan berkata kalau ia suka dengan perempuan itu.

Jeonghan mati kutu. Ia hanya bisa menganga dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri, sementara Seungcheol berulang kali mengangguk yakin.

"Mantanmu menikah. Kau biasa saja?" Jeonghan bertanya kala mereka duduk disebuah kursi yang disediakan di tempat itu. Cuma pesta kecil-kecilan sebagai perayaan Jinhwan dan Hanbin sebagai pasangan yang baru menikah.

Seungcheol mengangkat bahu. Pandangan matanya masih fokus pada dua orang yang kini tengah berdansa dibawah alunan musik lembut. "Biasa saja. Kami tetap berteman akrab setelah putus,"

Setelahnya mereka terdiam. Masih memandangi pasangan yang tengah berdansa tadi. Kelihatan hangat dan bahagia sekali. Seungcheol juga pernah merasakan perasaan hangat saat masih bersama Jinhwan, tapi itu dulu. Sekarang biasa saja. Seungcheol ikut senang kalau Jinhwan senang.

"Hanbin kelihatan kaget sekali waktu bertemu denganmu. Kalian kenal?"

Jeonghan terkekeh "Bagaimana tidak kenal kalau Hanbin itu dulu mantan tunanganku,"

"APA?!-oh maaf. Benarkah?" Seungcheol berbisik diakhir kalimat. Beberapa orang sempat berjengit kaget waktu laki-laki itu tidak sengaja berteriak

"Iya, sungguh. Makanya tadi Hanbin kaget begitu. Setelah gagal bertunangan aku tinggal di Amerika bersama Jisoo selama tiga tahun,"

"Jisoo? Siapa lagi itu?"

"Sepupu,"

"Laki-laki?"

"Iya. Kenapa?"

Seungcheol mengulum bibir "Tidak apa-apa"

"Kau dulu dengan Jinhwan pacaran berapa tahun?" kali ini Jeonghan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Seungcheol dan mengukir senyum tipis.

"Lupa. Aku dan Jinhwan pacaran awal SMA sampai pertengahan kuliah. Mungkin waktu itu aku masih umur dua puluh satu. Kalau kau?"

"Aku?" Jeonghan mengerutkan hidungnya "Kami tidak pacaran. Kami dijodohkan. Waktu itu aku suka sekali dengan Hanbin, tanpa tahu kalau sebenarnya orang tua kami berteman dekat"

"Lalu?"

"Lalu kami ditunangkan tiba-tiba. Aku bahagia sekali waktu itu, tapi Hanbin tidak. Ia menganggapku sebagai saudarinya saja. Kalau dia begitu lantas aku bisa apa? Akhirnya kami bicara baik-baik dengan orang tua masing-masing dan ya sudah begitu saja"

"Akhirnya kalian tidak jadi? Orang tua kalian setuju?"

Jeonghan mengangguk dengan desisan halus "Ya. Aku sempat sakit hati parah waktu itu, tapi tidak apa-apa. Hanbin berhak bahagia dengan orang pilihannya, begitu pula denganku. Ya kan, Seungcheol?"

"Ya, tentu. Kau sangat sayang untuk dibiarkan begitu saja" ucap Seungcheol dengan tawa tipis. Dan Jeonghan bersumpah dalam hati bahwa tawa Seungcheol adalah tawa favoritnya mulai sekarang.

"Apa kita terlihat seperti dua orang patah hati yang sedang curhat?"

"Hey, aku tidak patah hati. Kau saja yang sedang patah hati, kan?"

Jeonghan merengut "Aku sudah _**move on**_!"

Seungcheol memutar bola matanya "Iya, iya. Dan _**move on**_ mu akan lebih lengkap jika kau mau pacaran denganku"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku masih punya beberapa ide buat nge-end-in ff ini. Jadi kalo sempet aku bakalan update terusannya, doain sempet :3. Oh iya, ini mungkin kaya side story nya Meanie Make Over edisi Seunghan. Terus pas scene Jeonghan kasih kue buat anak-anak panti itu aku terinspirasi dari iklannya wardah, serius XD.

Oh iya aku juga mau curhat dikit. Aku lagi kangen ff Seunghan nih, walaupun seunghan moment itu banyak tapi kalo nggak ada ff tentang mereka berdua itu rasanya kurang aja-_- maklum otp nomer satu di 17 itu Seunghan, wkwk. Dan apa lagi ya, ya udah sih itu aja. Daaah :D


End file.
